Once Upon A Suicide Doll
by Oh So Friendly Enemy
Summary: A doll. That's what everyone thought I was. I wanted to be the kind of girl that,Never Mind. It's to late now, They think i'm dead, when I just watch them. He replaced my mom. He replaced me. It was 3 years ago.And through those years, just think of myself, as a bionic suicide doll. Today's my birthday 16. They all came to my grave. I tried to stay Unoticed, if only I hadnt fell.
1. Chapter 1

Kat-

I just looked at the grown family, Hovering over the stone with tear stains on their cheeks. Well, Except for My dads wife and step-son. It reminded me of how this started.

Flashback-

Me: GIVE IT BACK!  
I cried.  
Bree: Is the wittle baby gonna cry?  
They had taken my most prized possesion, the last picture me and my mom ever took together.  
Adam: Man Up Doll!  
Chase just laughed and laughed and laughed.  
After hearing doll, again, I was enraged. I ran up to my room and grabbed the razor.  
Me: Better now then later.  
I slid the blade across my wrist Deeper, and Deeper, and Deeper, until my heart stopped. For a minute. I revived myself...Sadly. I could hear them run in screaming.

The next day, they buried me, I used my bionics to go through the casket and back above ground. I decided it would be best to run, wherever life takes me.

End of flashback

I sighed. It took a while to realize I was tipping out of the tree, I let out a shriek as i fell and hit the ground. All eyes were now on me. Then, Bree walked up to me, and asked the question didn't want to answer.  
Bree: Who are you?  
I stayed silent. Soon they all crowded me. My dad spoke up.  
Dad: Those eyes, That hair, that sad smile. I know them from somewhere.  
Chase: Are you...  
Adam: Kat Kennedi Davenport.  
Damn It, Now he can be a smart ass.  
Me: No...  
They looked down sadly.  
I stood up and regained my balance.  
Me: I'm Katrina Kennedi Davenport.  
Then Bree grabbed my arm, and speeded me to the house angrily.  
Me: You know I could have done that myself you know?  
She looked at me with a serious face.  
Soon, Everyone else got here.  
Chase walked up to me and glared.  
Chase: We thought you died.  
Me: I did. My heart stopped, then, unfortunately, i revived myself.  
Dad: Unfortunately!  
He said with gritted teeth.  
I nod.  
Leo: Anyone want milk?  
Me: Can It Leo!  
Leo backed away.  
Leo- H-how do you know my name?  
Adam: Have you been, stalking us?  
Me: I didn't have transportation and invisibility for nothing.  
Dad: I never gave you those bionics...  
Me: Hidden abilities.  
Bree: Hello? We're missing the point! Why?!  
Me: I've waited 3 years to answer this...Well...Wait! I'm not telling you! Its for me to know, and you to find out. Toodles..  
I used my transportation to go to to the place, I loved the most.  
My moms house.

A/N- Wait! So her mom isn't dead?!


	2. Chapter 2: The One I'll Always Need

Kat-

I took a deep breath in...not out, yet. I knocked 3 times. After a few seconds, A woman, who looked like she was in her 30's answered. The Woman gasped and embraced me in a hug, When she saw me.  
Woman: I knew you were still alive...It was to awful to be true...  
Me: I missed you so much...  
Mom: I missed you too, come in, come in.  
She made way for me to enter. I smiled as a took in the view of her home.  
Mom: You know, I have a few children here. Their all adopted except for...  
Me: Emma.  
Mom: You remember her!  
Me: How could I forget Em-  
I was cut off by a girly shriek  
I turned around to see a teenage Emma smiling brighter then the sun.  
I was attacked by a hug and fell to the ground.  
Emma: Your Here and Alive! Or...Are you a ghost..  
Me: I'm pretty sure you would go through me if I were a ghost.  
Emma: Right! I just can't believe your here!  
Then two boys and I girl came down.  
Freckle Face: Emma! Shut Up!  
Then, He looked at me.  
Freckle Face: Sup Babe!  
I turned his face away.  
Me: Ok! Ewwww! No.  
Indian boy: Hello, I am Ravi, It's nice to meet you.  
Cute little girl: Heyyyyy, I'm Zuri, Freckle face is Luke  
Me: Hey people, I'm Katrina Davenport, You can call me Kat.  
Luke: Did you say...Davenport?  
Mom: Guys, this is my daughter.  
Ravi, Luke, Zuri: WHAT?!  
Me: OK, OW!  
Then a ginger head girl ran in.  
Ginger: What's wrong! Hugs or Hospital?  
Then, She saw me. I realized it was Jessie.  
Jessie: Oh, hey Kat. What are you doing here.  
Emma: Wait, You know Kat?  
Jessie: Yeah, We met last year, when we were back in new york, at the mall, black friday, she helped get that old lady off my back.  
Me: I still have her shoe. Anyway, I am Christina's daughter.  
Jessie: Really?! That's amazing! Are you gonna live with us?  
Me: Am I?  
Mom: If you want to?  
Me: Then Yes!  
Everyone cheers.  
Then Bertrum comes in.  
Bertrum- Whats with all the- Oh, Kat's here. Hello dear.  
I wave.  
Emma: Back To celebration!  
Ravi- Woop, Woop! My hands are high, My feet are low and this is how i start the-  
Me: No. Pizza party!


End file.
